


Sweet Surprise

by Another_JRen_Trash



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, JRen - Freeform, Jonghyun - Freeform, M/M, Minki - Freeform, Ren - Freeform, Romance, jr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_JRen_Trash/pseuds/Another_JRen_Trash
Summary: What happened when Minki went to Belgium





	Sweet Surprise

Jonghyun was sulking sitting on the couch ignoring everyone specially Minki by indulging himself into handphone game although he can't focus on the game. Aron was watching him so he decided to bring his mischievous side out and sat beside Jonghyun..

"Common Jonghyunaa don't be sad, I will be there for you and I won't let u miss uri Ren".... Aron said with a little pout wrapping his hands around Jonghyun's shoulder. "And I will also cuddle with you whenever you want"..... Aron continued tightening his hug....

"Leave me hyung, don't be clingy, and don't worry, because we already stopped cuddling when Minki decided to have a room all for himself and he shifted to Minhyun's room". Jonghyun said in a serious tone, still staring at his phone but disappointment clearly visible on his face and cheeks slightly puffed because of anger.

Dongho paused with whatever he was dribbling in the notebook and chuckled watching them......

Minki finally decided to move from where he was standing from past twenty minutes... He was standing outside his room watching Jonghyun... well originally minhyun's room.... shoulders down, pouting out of sadness.. He dragged a chair and sat infront of Jonghyun.......

"Jonghyunaa please, Jonghyunaa, it won't be long, I will be back in no time, and don't you want me to do variety shows too" Minki pleaded....

"I do, more than anyone else out there I want you to do varieties, even more than what I am doing. But do all the shows here in Korea, I don't go to a foreign country.

it's  not for one or two days? It's seven days, a whole week Minkiyaa " Jonghyun said fiercely, he took his eyes off his phone and stared straight into Minki's eyes....

Yesterday Minki agreed for a new variety show, some survival show...... he was casted as a fixed cast, they have to do the filming in Belgium for a week and they have to leave in four days......

Ever since Jonghyun came to know about it, he is been like sulking... Not talking to Minki or anyone else, he did not even have dinner yesterday, just went straight to his bed as soon as they returned from daily practice....

"I will be back in no time, I promise....hmmm" Minki said taking both of Jonghyun's hands on his.....

"You two better sort it out before I come back, I'm going to eat something delicious, I don't like this gloomy atmosphere" Aron blurted pointed at both jonghyun and Minki.....

"Did you say something delicious? Hyung wait I'm coming too" Dongho said, leaving whatever important he was doing..

"Jonghyunaa please.. hmmm... I really want to do this"

"And I want you to do this too Minkiyaa.... it's just that you will be gone for so long and I know you very well... When you go to your home in Busan for one or two days you don't even bother to call or even pick up my call....... And now you will be gone for a whole week, how am I going to survive without talking to you for so long..... We have never been far for so long in past 10 years"

"Can't you do some variety here only, in Korea, near me?"

"I really want to do this show, it will be challenging and the other casts are great too... with all awesome sunbaenims" "Jonghyunaa I promise, I will call you daily without any fail..... Please let me go.. I will come back running to you in no time, please" Minki left the chair and decided to sit beside Jonghyun, entangling their fingers together, leaning his head on Jonghyun's shoulder....

They sat there like that for ten m inutes, then Jonghyun turned his head to look at Minki and Minki lifted his head, looked at Jonghyun's eyes with his own almond shaped eyes and dropped a quick chaste kiss on Jonghyun's lips.......

Minki pulled out and went back to look at Jonghyun lovingly.... Jonghyun looked into Minki's eyes, he wasn't surprised with what Minki did but seemed discontent, his eyes travelled from Minki's eyes, down to his perfect heart-shaped pink lips and he pulled him for another kiss which lasted longer than expected.....

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Jonghyun was laying down on his bed at night, lights off ....... scrolling down his phone screen when a message notification popped up, it was their groups kktalk gc....

 

What's up in the house boys??? [From.Minhyunie]

 

Jonghyun is sulking since past 3 days. [From.Aron hyung]

 

Me and Aron hyung ate the best food out their few days, you should go there too [From.Dongho_ya]

 

Oh why hyung? [From.Minhyunie]

Well done Baekho_ya [From.Minhyunie]

 

I got casted for a variety show and I have to go to Belgium for a week to film it, he doesn't want me to go :-( [From.MyMingi]

 

Congratulations Minkiyaa have fun filming :-) [From.Minhyunie]

And Don't worry, he just loves you too much [From.Minhyunie]

 

And how much do you love me? [From.Dongho_ya]

 

Jonghyun locked his phone screen, put it on the side table and tried to sleep but was distracted by the creaking sound followed by the sound of door locking from inside. "Jonghyunaa" A very familiar voice followed.

"So you were complaining about me to Minhyun ha?"

"That is not called complaining, you stupid" Minki replied sweetly and proceeded towards Jonghyun's bed which was once shared by both of them....

"Move" Minki directed then went to lay down beside Jonghyun, only to be pulled closer by Jonghyun to snuggle inside the same blanket....

"I will miss you" Jonghyun said and the way he said made Minki's heart hurt... Minki lift his hand to caress Jonghyun's cheeks, moving his hands gently over Jonghyun's face locking his eyes to the eyes he loved the most, trying to express non verbally that how much he is going to miss the other.... They went in sleep like that drawning into into each other's eyes........

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Minki opened his eyes in the morning and wanted to move but couldn't.... Jonghyun was still sleeping, spooning him, Minki left a chuckle on the thought of how their bodies fit perfectly together..... He tried to slowly remove the hand that was wrapped around his waist but the hands gripped him more tightly......

"Don't move, just stay like this" Jonghyun whispered to Minki's ears, and gave a kiss on his nape.

"I have to leave for the Airport Jonghyunaa, I will get late" Jonghyun whined and release his grip .....

"Will you come to drop me at the airport" Minki asked laying on his back .

"I want to but I have filming today" jonghyun lifted his upper body to be supported by one of his hand, turned towards Minki and started lightly stroking Minki's hair by his other hand... "Take care of yourself when you go there, don't forget to eat your meals, take enough rest and have fun filming there" Jonghyun leaned down to kiss Minki's forehead.....

Minki closed his eyes to capture this moment and the feeling.... "I will Jonghyun, I will"

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The cast completed first day filming and were taking rest, it was little awkward for all of them as they were basically meeting the first time, they were only starting to know each other in the process of becoming closer as they only knew each other in the foreign country....... Minki was the Maknae of the cast and was recieving special attention but still he was missing his group members specifically a special someone among his members.....

Minki took his phone dialled a particular number which read "My Bugi" on his phone screen... The ring was going but there was no answer "maybe he is busy with something or sleeping after a tiring day" Minki thought but still tried calling few more times but got no response.... So he decided to call someone else in the hope that the person can connect him to Jonghyun....

"Yeobuseyo" There was an answer.

"Hyung, Aron Hyung"

"Minkiyaa.... How are you.... And... You called... This has never happened in past 6 years" Aron said in amusement....

"Yes hyung I called... How are you all?"

"We are all good Minki and missing you a lot... Specially me... I miss you Minkiyaa.... Please come back fast"

"Yes yes I get it hyung, don't worry I will be back soon"

"Hyung" Minki said in a low voice

"What Minki"

"umm... I tried calling Jonghyun many times but he is not picking up, is he at home?"

"No Jonghyunie is not back yet, he had schedule today, maybe he is still filming, I will tell him to call you as soon as he is back"

"It's ok hyung, let him take rest when he comes back, maybe he will call after seeing the missed calls"

"Take care Minkiyaa, enjoy a lot and eat lots of local food out there"

"Bye hyung"

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Jonghyun came late that night and was too tired to even have dinner, or even think about anything else so he went straight to bed, only to realise next morning that he forgot to call Minki......

He took his phone for the first time since yesterday afternoon and saw seven missed calls from Minki and two from his mother......

Jonghyun left a sigh after he found out that it was midnight at that time in Belgium so it was no use calling Minki, he will only disturb his sleep, Minki must be tired with the filming...... So instead he decided to do something else.....

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Minki wakeup in the morning with slight back and neck pain because he slept on the sofa at night, they have to film for second day today.... He rubbed his eyes and went towards the kitchen to drink water with half lidded eyes.... He was wearing loose white t-shirt and pajama, hair messed up.....

Minki came back from kitchen and sat on the side, still feeling sleepy, he searched for his phone and started scrolling down the notifications, he stopped when he saw a particular notification. It was Insta update notification by PockyJr...........

He clicked on the notification, and when he saw the update he left a loud chuckle, his eyes fully opened now, feeling all recharged ........

Everyone in that room eyed him after hearing his loud chuckle.... He realised that all eyes were fixed on him with a questionable look...

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just.... on my phone" Minki blurted waving his hands following by pointing his fingers towards his phone then went back to look at the update with a huge smile on his face as well as on his eyes....

He went back to the update, it was an sketch uploaded by Jonghyun, A sketch of a rabbit and a turtle which obviously was representation of Minki and Jonghyun....

"Stupid Bugi" Minki thought, still grinning He took all his time to admire the masterpiece by his boyfriend and. Paying attention to all the little details..

A rabbit on the left which represented Minki as he was popularly known as Tokki becauseof his cute actions.

A turtle on the right which represented Jonghyun as he resembles onibugi which is a turtle.

And they were placed on opposite sides of the hill which showed the distance between them,

they were facing each other in the sketch which showed how much they miss each other and looking forward to meet again.

The clouds, the sun, the birds and how can he miss the cute tail Jonghyun draw on the Tokki.

The caption of the post was- Showing off the drawing by me @.@

"Always so proud of yourself, whatever you do Kim Jonghyun" Minki thought leaving another chuckle..

Another detail that Minki can't miss was the emoticon used by Jonghyun [@.@] ..... Minki knew what it meant, Jonghyun always used this emoticon in their private chats it meant that how mesmerized Jonghyun is by Minki...

Jonghyun explained it to Minki the first time he used it.

"Do you remember in animations how someone's eyes turn into spirals when they are hypnotized by someone, @.@ means I am hypnotized by your beauty and in your love"

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The special act by Jonghyun, the Insta post gave Minki enough boost to wrap up his shooting with great enthusiasm, and he was finally back to Korea....

Only the manager came to pick up Minki at the airport, it was already a mess with his fans around, they were a lot, he can't even imagine the Chaos it would have created if Jonghyun came to pick him up. His fans plus Jonghyun's fans, they would have never been able to leave the airport...

Minki finally reached home only to crash into Aron and dongho, they were both leaving for the company and asked him to rest for the day...

"Jonghyun left early morning for his variety schedule" Aron told Minki on his way out...

Minki sighed as he entered to the lonely dorm, He entered his room, dropped his luggage and went to see the condition of his plants on his table, he had asked Aron Hyung to take care of the plants.....

To his much surprise he found the print of same drawing Jonghyun posted in Insta laying on his table...

Minki felt welcomed......

He picked up the drawing and take a look again, his lips curled up..... He unintentionally put the drawing upside down on the table.... And there was a letter written on the back of the drawing...

A beautiful hand written letter....


End file.
